


It All Started With A Promise

by UselessSakura



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Violence, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, M/M, Sexual Content, some of these tags are for later chapters btw, this is really really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSakura/pseuds/UselessSakura
Summary: Before he leaves, Yamaguchi Tadashi promises Tsukishima Kei one thing: they'll find each other again.A.K.A the Haikyuu zombie au that no one asked for.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 5





	It All Started With A Promise

Kei watched as Tadashi loaded the AR-15 with careful precision, thin eyebrows drawn together in concentration as he dropped the magazine into its well and chambered the round. Golden eyes watched pale fingers switch the safety on and slip the gun into the holster situated securely on Tadashi's waist, and then Kei was sighing in relief. 

Tadashi smiles brightly at him. "See, Tsukki? I was careful." 

Kei doesn't respond, eyes gliding over the oak surface of the table that stood in front of the two. Scattered on it was a variety of unique weapons they had gathered from their travels together, ranging from knives to a full on assault rifle. He considered which to choose, and ends up deciding on a machete. Tadashi raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's going to be enough to protect you?"

His voice sounds far away as Kei is suddenly hit with the reality of it all. These were going to be their last moments together. He had hoped to have fully acknowledged that harsh truth later, when Tadashi is far, far away from him. All he wanted to do was act ignorant and blissful for the time being, enjoy the company of his friend and bond over killing the undead before they were forced to go their separate ways. Instead, he's being forced to remember the previous night, thrown into the memory as Tadashi's voice fades from his shoulder.

That night, Tadashi had brought up his sister.

They sat on the roof of their makeshift home, an abandoned grocery store in the middle of nowhere, staring out at nothing. No buildings, no lights, just them and the moon as their company. Tadashi was pressed up against him, head resting on a bony shoulder. One of his arms was wrapped around Kei's back, keeping him as close as possible while they took in the silence around them. He was half asleep himself, head resting atop the green patch of hair when Tadashi mumbled out, "I'm leaving tomorrow."  
  


It was enough to shock him out of his sleepy haze, eyes widening and rolling down to meet Tadashi's. "What?"

Tadashi adjusted himself, burying his face in Kei's neck, wrapping his arms tightly around his waste. With a muffled voice, he said, "I found a lead on my sister." Kei gazed down at him sharply, which Tadashi averted by shutting his eyes and sighing. "And I don't want you to come with me." 

Slowly, Kei ran the calculations through his head. On the night they met, a little over a month from the beginning of the outbreak, Tadashi had told him about how he had been separated from his sister and was looking for her. At that time, he had no leads, but Kei joined him despite that, feeling oddly drawn to the man and willing to help him out. 

They travelled together for months, and over time grew closer to one another. Tadashi began to creep closer to solving the mystery of his sister's whereabouts after numerous wild goose chases, and they finally were able to get their hands on a portable radio. With that addition, they learned of possible safe havens set up throughout the country, and one certain location caught Tadashi's attention: the Miyagi Prefecture.

Up until that night, they never left each other's side. So why did Tadashi choose then to abandon him? 

Tadashi didn't skip a beat, continuing on with a raspy voice. "They mentioned it on the radio. The Miyagi Prefecture. She and I grew up there. She _has_ to be there." _If she's alive_ , Kei added to himself dryly. "I know she is. I feel it. She's there, and I'm going to find her again."

"Why not take me with you?" Kei whispered, eyebrows scrunching together in disdain. "Am I that bad of company?" If they were in a normal setting, Tadashi probably would've chewed him out for his lame attempt at a joke, but now wasn't the time. Instead, the green-haired male was quiet, and Kei plowed on. "I don't want you to leave, Tadashi. What if I don't find you again?" His voice trembled.

Tadashi shuffled, sitting back on his knees, planting his face just centimeters from Kei's own. "I need to do this alone, Tsukki. You've done so much for me, but now it's time I do things myself. You have your own goals, your own hopes and dreams. I have mine. Miyagi is a dangerous place, and I won't allow you to risk your life any more for me. Please, let me do this alone." 

_My only goal is to protect you, be with you_ Kei wanted to say, but he bit his tongue as he stared into Tadashi's determined eyes. 

"I promise that we'll find each other again, Tsukki." Tadashi said, voice levelled. With that, Kei knew he had already made up his mind, that his decision wouldn't be swayed. Nevertheless, it left him hurt and confused. 

They sat in silence, until eventually Kei sighed and met the gaze of Tadashi. "I'm going to hold you to that promise, Tadashi. I refuse to let you disappoint me." 

Tadashi smiled softly at that comment, shaking his head. "I won't, Tsukki. You know me." And he did. 

Suddenly, Tadashi's lips were crashing into his own, and he was being pushed down. For just a moment, he was too shocked to move as Tadashi leaned over him, planting his hands on either side of his head. Then, his nimble fingers found themselves digging into Tadashi's hips as encouragement, and the smaller man continued his onslaught of teeth and tongue, pushing past Kei's barriers to kiss him deeply and passionately.

When they broke apart, gasping in the cool air of the night, Kei looked up at Tadashi with flushed cheeks and lidded eyes. "Tada-" he started to say, but was interrupted when Tadashi slammed their lips back together and moved to unbutton his shirt. He let his head fall back as Tadashi's lips disappeared from his own, moving to trail kisses and bites down his exposed chest. Moans and gasps filled the air, Kei's back arching off the hard ground as a tongue circled his nipple. He fisted a pale hand in the mess of green hair, pulling Tadashi to his level as he panted. 

"Inside. Now." The momentary guilt that flashed across Tadashi's face is replaced with a look that can only be described as giddy, and he stands up, pulling Kei along with him. 

Once they make it to the bedroom, Tadashi is shoving Kei back into the mattress with a laugh and drinking in his desperate moans. 

After, when they lay shoulder-to-shoulder on the mattress, naked and soaking in the afterglow, Tadashi studies the blonde from the side. He's staring up at the ceiling, seemingly deep in thought. The corner of his mouth is upturned slightly, and Tadashi can't help but grin to himself. 

When the silence draws on for too long, Tadashi finally asks, "Have you ever done that before?"

"No." Kei says simply, and his eyes meet Tadashi's. "You?"

Tadashi blinked at the bluntness, then shook his head. "No. That was... kind of a first."

"Hm." Kei mused, but he looks satisfied with that answer. Tadashi cuddles into his side, resting his chin on his bite-littered chest. 

As his eyelids grow heavy and Kei's heart beat begins to slow, Tadashi murmurs, "I love you, Kei." 

Kei doesn't hesitate to respond. "I love you too, Tadashi." 

They both fall asleep with a smile on their usually gloomy faces, enjoying their final night together. 

"Tsukki?" Tadashi asks, breaking him from the memory. 

"Sorry," he mumbles, head lowered as his fists clench and unclench at his sides. His shoulders are tight with tensions, and his stomach feels queasy. There's words he wants to say, so many of them, but he can't bring himself to do it. The air they share feels heavy and restricting. 

It hits him then, that no matter how what Tadashi reassures or promises him, this could possibly it. The man he loves is about to leave.

There's a lump in his throat, and suddenly he's blinking tears out of his eyes. Tadashi notices, but doesn't saying anything, just takes Kei's hand in his and squeezes.

"Sorry," he finally croaks. Tadashi is silent as he hands him the map they had gone over that morning.

They lingered in front of the two cars they had hotwired, neither wanting to leave the other's side. Then, Tadashi grabs a fistful of Kei's tank top, dragging him down to his level to crash their lips together. What starts off as a frantic, desperate attempt to put words into actions, to show just how much Tadashi loves Kei, turns soft and loving, both of them putting in as much as they can before they have to part for breath.

Kei's arms slip around Tadashi's waist, and his own hands are loosely gripping blonde hair. 

They embraced, and despite all they'd gone through, witnessing the world crumble away right in front of them, everything besides themselves disappeared as it deepened, lips parting for tongue to meet tongue. It wasn't hurried nor hesitant, and in that moment, Kei was truly happy. He was complete. There was no need to rush, because with Tadashi, it was like they had all the time in the world. 

It felt so.... Right. 

Eventually, they had to pull away from each other, panting from the oxygen they had denied themselves just to stay together. 

"I love you," Kei breathed out, and Tadashi hugged him tightly. "I love you too," he whispered into his neck, and then they were breaking apart. 

Tadashi’s brain was screaming at him not to turn away from him, to beg Kei to come with him, maybe even just abandon that dream of finding his sister again. But he knew he couldn’t. He had to do this. He had to find her. Kei would come later. This would  **not** be the last time they saw each other. 

With one last withering gaze past his shoulder, Tadashi opens the door to his Jeep and slides into the driver’s seat. Tsukishima does the same with his own car, and they stare at each other through the confines of their vehicles. And then, just like that, they’re taking off in separate directions. 

Kei, to Tokyo, and Tadashi, to Miyagi. 

A month later, Tsukishima finds himself on a road in god knows where, fighting to stay conscious as he feels blood trickle down the side of his head. His only souvenir from his past life, those cheap white headphones that have shared so many memories with him, are laying next to him; the music that had been streaming through his ears when it all happened was abruptly cut short as the iPod, which is now cracked and completely black, and headphones were separated from each other.

He lets out a sigh of defeat. His head is throbbing, and he’s pretty sure he dislocated his shoulder.  _ Fuck,  _ he thinks, blinking blearily. His vision is fading fast, and vaguely he hears the sound of a car door slam, and footsteps running towards him. He swears he hears someone's voice, sees a pair of leather boots, but then everything is fading fast, and he stops fighting it. 


End file.
